Onward Legacy
by Levresqualt
Summary: Arhgeis is unaware of his past. What he has now is the present. What fate awaits the young hero? Read as the adventure awaits!


Disclaimer - Ragnarok Online is property of Gravity Co. Ltd. and it's creator Lee-Myung Jin.

Characters depicted in this story are mostly OC since it's an MMORPG.

-  
"Come on Baphomet, you can fight better than this" says the assassin while he parries the scythe of the goat-resembling demon, Baphomet

"Shut up mortal, you're just lucky to last this long" replied the enraged demon

and with a big grin the assassin replied "Heh! Big words for someone who's struggling to beat a mere 'lucky mortal' *"

"Grrr... Fool!!! Quit mocking me..." as baphomet finished his sentence, he raised his scythe and said "this is your end... LORD OF VERMILLION!!!"

And flashes of lightning falls towards the ground

-

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" screamed the novice as he was awakened by his dream

"It's the same dream again, who was that guy?" puzzled by his dream, he wiped of his sweat and tried to get on his feet

He stood up in front of a mirror, checked his light-blue unkempt hair and tried to get rid of his just-got-out-of-bed hairstyle and turned it to his usual looks-like-just-got-out-of-bed-but-not-really-it's-just-messy-hairstyle

"It's morning again, I need to gain more experience now..." He said to himself with a bit of excitement

As he passed by the receptionist of the inn, he was greeted with a smile

-Day 1-

"Oi, Arhgeis, something wrong?, I heard you scream back there" says the chubby middle-aged innkeeper, Margoux.

"It's nothing Margoux, just a bad dream..."

"Bad dream huh? seems like you're having lots of bad dreams lately, care to have my special before you head out today?"

"Sure. Put it on my tab, I'll pay it eventually"

"Tab? if I ever give you a tab it will be cleared by the time you had your first grandson... Hahaha" while he serves his daily special, which is nothing really special, he just likes to call hams and eggs like that

Arhgeis scratched his head " Aww, you know how hard it is to find a job these days, and if you happen to find one, they got one hell of a requirement"

"Meh. I'm kidding, besides, I know you can do it."

"We'll see... I'm off now, I'll try to come back early" as he quickly finished his meal and heads to the door

"Try not to... Hahaha" while waving to his seemingly adopted son

-

After a couple of hours, in the fields of prontera near the culverts...

"Geez, the porings doesn't have much in them today, I'll try to hunt down some rockers for a change" as he slayed his 100th poring, "I guess I'll move on to the rocker field"...

Little did he know, there are eyes that have locked on him following his every step until he reached the rocker field

"Whoa!!!" he as he was shocked on the number of rockers that he saw "Heh, I'll have enough rocker to meet that requirement of the knights guild and earn myself a couple of zenies too"

As soon as he reached a rocker, he stabbed it with his 'novice main gauche'

It didn't fall down on the first strike as the poring would though...

After a couple of rockers and potions, he was exhausted... "damn, this rockers are tough, but I only need to slay a few more to become a swordsman"

Arhgeis spotted a group of rocker in which what looks like an orchestra "Jackpot!" he muttered.

as he approached the rockers, he didn't know that the orchestra of rockers has their conductor, the Vocal.

--

As soon as he got near, the Vocal noticed him and tried to attack him

"Goddamnit, A vocal" as he luckily avoided the attack of the vocal "Why the hell is it attacking me?!, vocals are not supposed to be aggressive"

Then as what would look like his loss against the vocal, he heard a scream...

"FIRE BOLT!!!" bolts of fire hit the vocal and had killed it instantly.

Arhgeis a little stunned from what happened looked at where the bolts came from

"Well, looks like I got here on time" said the fire-headed mage still holding his staff

"T-thanks for saving me, I almost just got my ass handed to me"

"There's nothing to it"

"By the way, why did that vocal die instantly? I know you're a mage and all, but in one fire bolt spell?"

"Well, I was fighting it before and I mistakenly activated my flywing and I was teleported elsewhere"

"Ah! No wonder it was aggresive. Thanks again uh..." he scratches his head while thinking on what to call his savior

"Arflagharzts von Chryst. But you can call me Arflagharzts and you?" he extended his hand

"Arhgeis. Arhgeis the Drifter, well at least that's what I call myself since I don't have a last name to carry" as he took Arflagharzts' hand and shook it

"Hey Arfie, thanks for saving me again"

Scratched his head because of Arhgeis' nickname for him "No problem Arhgeis, it was my fault that the vocal was aggressive anyways"

"Well, you did save my life, so I still owe you. Anyways, I live in an inn in prontera, be sure to drop-by if you have a chance, I'll go now" and he rans away towards prontera

"Sure thing" as he waves goodbye to the seemingly energetic novice

-PRONTERA INN -

"Margoux, I'm home." as he enters through the inn's front door

"Well, you sure are early today"

"Yup, I think today's training would be enough for tomorrow's exam" say

"Hahaha, that's good, at least you could help out in the inn when you pass the exam"

Puzzled, Arhgeis asked "How could possibly being a swordsman helps you?"

"You'll see..." says the grinning Margoux


End file.
